A Sense of Reality
by liltrix
Summary: Will noticed Alana was avoiding eye contact as well, and though this was quite unlike her, it was a most likely a direct result of their… incident. The incident about a week ago where he kissed her, and she kissed back. More than once. Will/Alana. Oneshot.


The antlers of a stag emerged from the dark of the university hall. Just the antlers. Soon the full body of the elk became clear as it stepped forward into the lecture hall, its impressive form intimidating in the simple doorway frame. It was unreal and out of place but somehow it also seemed as if it was meant to be there.

Will stood up from his chair and was about to walk toward the creature. He felt like it needed to tell him something, and it was something very important. Then his world shifted and he blinked awake.

"_Will_."

A recognizable feminine voice filled his ears. Will groggily attempted to push himself off the desk, and found himself unexpectedly staring up at the concerned face of Alana Bloom. Immediately he averted his eyes. (Damn eye contact).

He was startled to realize her hand was on his shoulder, and upon following his line of vision, Alana moved it away hastily. "I came to make sure you weren't working too hard on the recent case," she said, her voice sheepish, referring to the murder the FBI was currently investigating that seemed to be in no affiliation to the Chesapeake ripper.

Will noticed Alana was avoiding eye contact as well, and though this was quite unlike her, it was a most likely a direct result of their… _incident_. The incident about a week ago where he kissed her, and she kissed back. More than once.

She really was very kissable.

"Anyway," Alana continued, bringing her eyes to Will's face as if she realized she wasn't acting normal, and attempting a smile. "I was suspecting you'dprobably fallen asleep at your desk. Turns out I was right- well. When am I not right?" She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "And you_ do_ have another lecture in an hour."

"Yeah, well." Will laughed humorlessly. "I can't sleep much at home. And even when I do, it's… it's sporadic. And there are always dreams. Sometimes even-" He cut himself off, not wanting to admit he dreamed even when he was awake. That his grip on reality was slipping. That, in fact, even when he was kissing her in his living room and he felt the gentle and then passionate rhythm of her lips on his and her hand on the nape of his neck, there was still a part of him that was questioning if it was real. And he'd needed it to get back to reality. To feel that physical sensation. But he really had wanted to kiss her for a long time, despite the psychoanalytical reasoning behind it.

"Sometimes even…?" Alana prompted, looking at him with a furrowed brow.

Will met her eyes and Alana's widened in surprise. There was something about Alana's eyes that made Will actually want to look, even though it was extremely hard to do so. He got up from his chair, ignoring the image of the elk in the doorway that passed through his brain, and moved closer until Alana was only a few inches away, looking her straight on the entire time. Then he dropped his gaze and brought his hand to her arm. It was just the slightest of touches, his fingertips barely grazing over her soft skin, but it was enough to send electricity up his body, enough for him to know that this was real.

He swallowed hard, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. "Alana." Her name came out like a strangled whisper; Will was surprised to hear how hoarse his own voice sounded.

"Will, I told you…" Alana's voice was quiet now as well and Will had to strain to hear it. He could sense her breath coming in and out more quickly; he gently stroked his hand down her arm and she did not shy away from his touch.

"Told me what?" Will asked, even though he knew. He knew exactly what.

She was leaning in closer now,_ she_ was the one instigating it, her breath warm against his neck as she gently placed her hands on his shoulders, her sweet aroma blocking out everything else. Will wished they could stay like this, trapped in a time bubble with no concern for being potentially incompatible or her "professional curiosity" being a deterrent. Will wanted to preserve this moment, to breathe her in completely, to experience every part of her in every sensory way possible. Her hands moved up from his shoulders to his neck and ran alongside his jaw. Will felt a shiver run through him; he felt hot and cold all at once, blood pulsing through his veins like mad.

But then Alana pulled back, her eyes shut tight and her mouth tugged down. "I have a class to teach," she said abruptly, her voice taking on a mask of professionalism.

Will watched her go, his legs now unsteady when just before he'd been so strong with her as his pillar. He stood there, staring out the doorway of his classroom, his sense of comfort that Alana had brought already fading fast, his anchor on reality releasing itself from the sand it had been held tight by a moment ago. He stood there with a sense of heaviness and hoped the stag wouldn't return.

* * *

**a/n:**I'm way

too in love with these two, and I feel like Hannibal isn't a show to put faith in a ship. But Will/Alana is too perfect. ;_; I might write more of them.


End file.
